1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doorknob accessories or the like, and more particularly to a device attachable to a doorknob so as to facilitate turning of the doorknob by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many doorknobs are round in shape and sized to be conveniently grasped and turned by a hand of a user for opening a door. Although grasping and turning the doorknob is a simple task, various disabilities can make this task painfully difficult, if not impossible. For example, people suffering from arthritis in the wrist or hand may be unable to grasp the doorknob tightly enough to turn the knob, without incurring debilitating pain. Similarly, persons with severe hand deformities or others who have substantially lost use of the hand may be unable to grasp and turn the doorknob. These medical conditions may also adversely affect a person's ability to rotate other types of knobs as well, such as water knobs, etc.
In an effort to address this problem, various prior art solutions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,641 issued to Going et al. discloses an adapter for a doorknob that has an annular wall with a smooth inner surface and a plurality of levers and ridges formed on the outer surface. The adapter is installed over a doorknob such that the smooth inner surface engages an outer surface of the doorknob. The levers are directly engaged by a hand of a person rotating the knob.
Another doorknob adapter is proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,635 issued to Hawkes, and a device similar in construction is manufactured under the tradename BOOTEE DOORSTOP. These devices include an annular wall with a smooth inner surface that is formed of a resilient material.
Each of the above discussed devices is positioned over a doorknob in such a manner that the smooth inner surface engages an outer surface of the knob. When installed, a rear portion of the annular wall extends beyond the doorknob to thereby prevent the doorknob from contacting and damaging a wall when the door is swung open.
Installation of doorknob adapters with smooth inner surfaces, such as discussed above, can be a difficult task for people with debilitating hand conditions. This is because such types of adapters must be pressed and stretched over the doorknobs while faced with adverse frictional forces that are primarily intended to prevent relative movement of the adapter and the doorknob during turning operations. Removal of these types of adapters can also be a difficult task. Furthermore, the doorknob adapters or grippers formed with smooth inner surfaces can be used for engagement with the doorknobs having limited variation of outside dimensions.
Thus, it has been a long felt and unsolved need for a gripper or doorknob adapter which can be easily installed and operated by individuals having difficulty in exercising grasping force by their hands. There is also a need for an adapter which is capable of being used with a wide variety of sizes of the doorknobs, the adapter providing improved engagement between a hand of the user and exterior of the adapter.